If Only For Now
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Takes place in chapter 4 of "Strange Yet Magical Events Part VII." Fred goes out to find Samantha and tell her that lunch is ready. When he finds her they talk, and Fred realizes that even though he can't tell her that he likes her yet, that he enjoys every moment he has with her, especially since there's a war happening. Rated T for minor language. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.


.

**If Only For Now**

**Hi! So I finally get to write Samantha's one-shot. I'm so excited! I will give you all a spoiler now and tell you that this will not be last one-shot that takes place in "Strange Yet Magical Events Part VII", but I'm not going to tell you what the others will be about. As usual special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for helping me with all these awesome ideas! Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Enjoy!**

_Fred's POV_

It's the day before my brother Bill's wedding, and let me just say this…everyone, and I mean everyone here is completely antsy, that includes me. I mean, we all have the right to be. This war is only getting worse. The Death Eaters nearly got Harry last night, and many of us paid the price trying to help him; Mad Eye Moody is dead, Amelia hurt her leg, and George, my twin brother, lost part of his ear because of a curse. Anyway, most of the order is here at our house right now, we figured everyone would at least be somewhat safe here until the wedding ends tomorrow. My mum said me out here to fetch Samantha since its lunch time. Why me of all people? I understand that I just happened to be in the kitchen when she decided to ask that question, but why couldn't she just send George to get her and have me fetch everyone else. I mean she can't be that hard to find; Ron said they were training outside, but still, why me. I'm mean, it's not like I'm ever unhappy to see her; I admit it, I, Fred Weasley, have a crush on Samantha Aston, and I can tell that she has no idea about it. Her cousins do though, Amelia and Chelsea have teased me about already, and Jimmy even threatened me; I don't think Bethany knows though. I hope she doesn't because she'll go blabbing to Samantha if she finds out.

Anyway, after about five minutes of walking I've finally found her, striking a tree with her sword. She sure is beautiful, with her long wavy brown hair and her ever changing eyes. I swear that her eyes are a different color every time I see her. She's a hell of an athlete too. I should know I played quidditch with her for five years. Anyway, I wonder why she's doing that.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" I asked trying to gain her attention.

She turned toward me, sword still in hand.

"Oh, it's just you Fred. Well, I'm trying to mend to my sword work; I've been getting kinda sloppy with it lately." She declared.

"Really, you look like you're doing a pretty good job to me." I state.

"I appreciate the comment Fred, but what you're seeing is what the untrained individual sees." Samantha confirmed.

"That is true, but still you look like you're doing a pretty good job to me." I say. "Why are you striking the tree though?"

"Well, it just happened to be there, I wasn't going to use this against Ron after all." She declared.

"Oh yeah, you certainly gave him a run for his money." Fred chuckled.

She just gave me a questioning look.

"George said it too." I confirmed.

"How is George feeling?" Samantha asked.

"He's feeling better, I mean his still has that bandage around his head, but he's still his hilarious self." I state.

"Well, I wouldn't expect him or you for that matter to stop being hilarious, even if we are in the war." She replied.

"Well, I understand that this is a big deal, but I feel like in times like this everybody needs a good laugh." I declare.

"I don't disagree with you Fred, but no offense, I'm not in the mood for laughing." Samantha declared.

"You're antsy too, aren't you?" I question.

"Of course I am Fred; we're in the middle of a war right now. The Death Eaters are killing more and more innocent people every day. I don't want someone I care about to die!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I added.

"Fred, I want you to know that you're my friend and that I trust you, but I really just don't feel like venting to anyone. It's not something I normally do." Samantha stated.

"I understand." I reply.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound rude to you or anything. I mean, your twin lost part of his ear to a curse yesterday." She confirmed.

"I know, that was horrible, but at least he's alive, and surprisingly his ear did look better today." I declare.

"Well that's good." She said with a smirk.

"I'm still trying to figure out how exactly that happened though." I say.

"Who knows? As long as he's feeling better, that's all that should matter." Samantha stated.

"Well, I guess you're right on that. How's Ron doing with all the boxing lessons by the way?" I ask.

"He's improving a lot." Samantha replied.

"Can he throw a punch?" I questioned.

"Yes, he can, he can't exactly hit me, but he's certainly improving for the amount of time that he's been practicing. You ask a lot of questions." She stated.

"Sorry, I'm just really curious." I declare.

"It's fine. You came out here to something else than ask me all of these questions though didn't you? Samantha asked.

"Oh yeah, my mum told me to come out here and tell you that lunch is ready." I confirm.

"Well, let's go eat then." She said putting her sword back in its sheath.

"Race you back to the house?" I ask.

"Oh, why the hell not." She said running ahead.

"Hey, no fair!" I say running after her and laughing.

Boy, she sure is fast. I wonder how she's that fast? She amazes me somehow every time I see her. She may not know that I like her, and I don't know if she ever really will find out or when I'll tell her, but for now, I'm glad to have moments like this.


End file.
